


Stargazing

by seke



Category: Devilman
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ryo-Centric, Spoilers for the ending, crybaby verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Ryo and Akira watch the stars together. Or not.





	Stargazing

“Look, Ryo! A rabbit!” Akira said, pointing at the moon. 

Ryo remembered as clearly as the sky the night he watched the stars dance, together with his friend, Akira. 

_ Friend.  _ That word carried more meaning than Ryo could comprehend. It was easy for most of humans. Natural. And for Ryo, it sounded strange. He could understand science and its laws and theories, he could understand books most of children his age wouldn't even be capable of reading. But he couldn't understand  _ feelings _ . 

“What is love?” Ryo asked Akira, more than once. And none of those times he let Akira answer. 

“Love does not exist. There is no need to feel sorrow,” Ryo said, over and over again. Sometimes, to Akira. The other times, to himself. 

He knew it was true, although he couldn't understand why no one agreed with him.

Humans were weak. Not even the strongest human would be capable of flying, or running as fast as an animal. He knew it. So why did humans keep trying? Why did  _ he _ keep trying, when he was no longer human? 

He touched Akira’s body. It was cold, lifeless. 

“ _ Akira… Akira… Akira…! _ ”

He called. But no matter how many times he said his name, Akira would never open his eyes again. 

Saying “he was no longer human” would be a mistake. He was never a human, to begin with. And Akira was never a devil. Even if his body had changed, his essence was still one of a human.

Ryo never existed. Satan would always be Satan. He could never join a human’s cycle of life. He couldn't live like them. And he couldn't  _ die _ like them. 

Satan didn't care about humans. Their ending was unavoidable. And yet, why did he miss that name, his human name? 

“Ryo,” Akira called.

It was snowing and they were out, making snowmen.

Akira complained about his gloves, saying it was a bother to move his hands with them, and in result, he had taken them off.

He left the gloves next to him, but the wind got stronger and blew them away. 

Ryo watched as the child in front of him cried.

“Ryo,” Akira said with tears in his eyes. “I lost my gloves…”

Acknowledging his mistake only made it hurt more. Unable to hold it down, he sobbed.

Ryo moved his hands without thinking. He touched Akira’s cheeks and forced him into making eye contact. 

Akira looked at him and tilted his head, confused. 

“Don't cry,” Ryo said. “I will share my gloves with you, so you should stop crying.”

Silence. Ryo wipped of Akira’s tears and watched him nod.

Ryo gave Akira only one of his gloves, per his own request.

“Now we are the same.”

Akira smiled and with his bare hand, he held Ryo’s hand, the one missing a glove.

Ryo remembered Akira’s hand. Its warmth. The pain and the calm on his chest. Everything was warm. 

But it was all in the past. 

He couldn't feel that warmth anymore. Akira's hands were cold. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't  _ breathing _ . 

The calmness left Ryo. But that pain… would stay with him forever.

“Akira!” He shouted, crying his heart out. 

Love didn't exist. That was what he thought.

Then why was his heart full of sorrow? 

He placed his lips on top of Akira’s. He hugged his body.

But Akira never returned his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to make this angst, it just happened. Oops. Don't expect me to write this kind of fluff ever again, though. Next time I wanna try writing vore ;)
> 
> Oh, if you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
